


Cold Weather

by dark_as_leila



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagakuro fanbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami speculates on Kuroko's ability to handle the cold weather and is generally his<br/>embarrassing, adorable self when confronted with the idiosyncrasies of Kuroko's personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my embarrassing submission to the Kagakuro fanbook, (I am a proud owner of a copy) and I'm amazed that my silly little fic is alongside so many wonderful pieces. I hope people enjoy it!

Kagami began to suspect that Kuroko wasn't so adept at dealing with winter around the third time he found the smaller boy buried in his own, much larger coat rather than the one he was supposed to be wearing. This thought was further established on the fifth occasion (currently in progress), where Kuroko was very much inside Kagami's coat; a situation further complicated by the fact that Kagami himself was wearing the coat also.

"Kuroko," Kagami said, directing his voice over his shoulder to the lump that was nestled against his back, "what are you doing?"

The lump shuffled a little and pressed closer. Kagami was sure the warmth he felt in his face could be attributed to the extra body heat produced by the smaller boy and had nothing to do with anything else.

"It's cold, Kagami-kun," the lump answered.

The red-head hummed in reply, glancing out of the window at the falling snow.

"So, I guess you're inviting yourself over to mine then? Or do you expect me to walk you home like this?" Kagami questioned.

The lump shifted forward, shuffling around Kagami's side until the top of a blue head poked out from under his arm. Kuroko tilted his face up a little and regarded the taller boy with eyes lit up with a smile, even though the rest of his face had yet to get the memo. Kagami swallowed, and wondered just when it was that he'd begun to be able to read the subtleties of Kuroko's expressions. "Yes please, Kagami-kun. It's been a while since I had your cooking."

Kagami snorted and averted his eyes, "You ate my cooking three days ago."

Kuroko's gaze was steady as he responded, "That is a long time to go without your cooking."

Kagami snorted again.

"Eloquent as always, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, straight faced, which obviously meant he was laughing at him.

"Hey, I don't have to let you come over to my place, you know," the larger boy threatened, obviously not meaning it because he was a soft touch and he knew it.

"Kagami-kun would never be that mean." Evidently, Kuroko knew it too.

Kagami sighed, "Are you going to get out of my coat so we can leave or what?"

Kuroko took this opportunity to shuffle back to his spot against Kagami's back.

"Cold," came the slightly muffled response.

"It's going to be a pretty difficult, long walk if we try to go like this," He posed to the Kuroko lump. 

There was an unhappy puff of warm air against the middle of his back, which was obviously not the reason he had shivered, before Kuroko finally emerged, looking displeased.

Kagami watched as Kuroko grumbled, silently, grabbing his own winter coat, shrugging it on and starting to do it up. As he fumbled with the buttons, Kagami took the opportunity to drape his own scarf over the pale sliver of neck that had been revealed. Kuroko looked up, eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"What?" Kagami floundered, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding Kuroko's eyes once again, "You said you were cold."

Kuroko grasped the end of the scarf and wrapped it around his neck a couple of times before leaning his face into the weave of the fabric.

"Thank you," he said, smiling so slightly that most other people wouldn't have noticed, but Kagami did and for some reason it was doing strange things to his pulse.

Kagami shrugged, unsure of what else to do and set off out into the wintery weather, Kuroko by his side.

"Shall we stop at Maji burger?" Kuroko enquired as they made their way through the snow. Kuroko was playing with the ends of Kagami's scarf, running them through his fingers constantly. Not that Kagami had noticed, not that he'd been staring at this in any way at all. No sir.

"I thought you wanted my cooking?" Kagami enquired as the familiar yellow M came into sight.

"I would like a vanilla shake," Kuroko answered as if this was completely normal. Which it wasn't.

"This isn't exactly shake weather," Kagami sputtered, incredulous.

"It is always shake weather," was the baffling response.

"I thought you were cold?" Kagami asked and Kuroko frowned faintly, as if this thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"A quandary," Kuroko said softly, still frowning.

"How about I make you a hot chocolate?" Kagami offered. Kuroko turned his displeased face on the other.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, completely aware why the smaller of them was frowning at him without ever having to hear the words, "I can make it vanilla flavoured."

The frown fell away and was replaced with a neutrality that indicated the blue haired boy was pleased with the suggestion. Kagami was a little concerned that his ability to predict what it was that Kuroko wanted without ever having to confirm it, was a sign that they were spending too much time together. Also that he was willing to bend to these little whims without a second thought.

They finally got to Kagami's place, Kagami opening the door and allowing Kuroko to enter first who murmured the customary "Sorry for disturbing," as he removed his shoes and hung up his coat, carefully placing Kagami's scarf over the hook.

"Take a seat," Kagami said, pointing into his lounge as he shucked his coat and made his way further into the apartment.

Kuroko did as he was told sitting down on the sofa and glancing around the now familiar surroundings. Without warning, something soft fell over his eyes. He pulled the fabric down to reveal the retreating back of his friend.

"Put that on, if you're still cold."

Kuroko held up the garment, which revealed itself to be a hoodie, "Am I supposed to use this as a blanket?"

"Oi!" Kagami yelled as he stuck his head out from the kitchen, though he was grinning, "Don't be ungrateful."

Kuroko smiled a little as he pulled the thing over his head, completely unsurprised when it swamped him. He stood up and it fell to mid thigh, as well as covering his hands. He shuffled his way into the kitchen and saw Kagami moving around to gather what he needed to make the drinks.

"Do you need any help?" Kuroko asked. Kagami, to his credit, only jumped a little.

"No, just go and sit," Kagami said, chancing a glance over his shoulder at the other boy. He didn't want to admit that Kuroko looked cute in his very large sweatshirt but his mind was struggling to come up with any other word that fitted as well.

Kuroko shuffled back out again and Kagami began the process of making the hot chocolate, vanilla flavoured, as promised.

Ten minutes later, Kagami made his way into his lounge, two mugs in hand to find Kuroko tucked up on his couch, reading a book.

Kuroko put the book to one side and favoured Kagami with one of his small smiles as he took the proffered mug, lifting it to his nose and inhaling deeply, "Thank you, Kagami-kun, it smells wonderful."

Kagami shrugged a little and tried very hard not to appreciate the way Kuroko looked, wrapped up in his hoodie and curled up on his sofa like he belonged there.

Kagami flopped down next to him as Kuroko took his first sip of the drink and his smile widened, "It tastes wonderful too. Thank you. Kagami-kun is very kind"

Kagami mumbled something unintelligible, cheeks burning, and took a drink himself. He needed something to do with his hands which were suddenly feeling clumsy for reasons unknown.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Kagami asked, finally remembering why Kuroko had come over in the first place.

"Curry would be nice," Kuroko mused, cradling the mug between his sweatshirt covered hands, "or hot pot perhaps? Though hot pot feels more like a holiday dinner to me. We always have it over the winter break at home."

"Well, Christmas Eve is coming up, maybe I could make you hot pot then, if you like?" Kagami offered.

Kuroko's cheeks went a little pink and he averted his gaze, "Kagami-kun, the 24th is traditionally a day for couples to celebrate together."

Kagami felt his own face flaming, but he felt a determination that out-weighed his embarrassment, "So?" He asked, gruff, "You want to come over or not?"

Kuroko looked surprised for a moment before contemplating his hot chocolate again. Kagami wondered if maybe he'd made a fairly horrific miscalculation.

"Kagami-kun is embarrassing," Kuroko murmured and Kagami squawked indignantly, "but I don't hate it," he finished turning his clear gaze onto the taller boy, smiling. Kagami's heart sped up by several degrees and if possible his face got even redder.

"Well..." Kagami began, not sure what to say. Kuroko shook his fingers free of the over-sized hoodie and placed them over Kagami's own large mitt and Kagami had never felt more proud of himself.

"Now, what about my dinner?" Kuroko asked, all innocence and Kagami rolled his eyes as he turned his palm over and laced their fingers.

"You're a cheeky sod, you know that?" he squeezed Kuroko's hand and smiled, "but I don't hate it."


End file.
